A Sky Full of Flowers
by miharu
Summary: Rin has to overcome a horrible tragedy and learn that she too can live on. A/U. S/R. I'm rewriting it. Hopefully I'll actually update it more often.


Author's note: Yea. Hi. Sorry about the really, really long wait. Writer's block and all. Not to mention totally forgetting that this even existed until I went through my hard drive and found it. Thought I might pick it up again, maybe I can finish it. I don't know. I'll certainly give it a try. I've edited the first chapter, and I'm working on editing the second.   
  
Sky Full of Flowers  
By Miharu  
Chapter 1  
  
'Almost there.' A young teenage girl clutched at her thin jacket for the umpteenth time since beginning her walk. The sun had fooled her. Making her believe it would stay nice all day so she begged her father for a extended break and she took a walk. Now she began to regret going outside, the winds were howling, blowing her black hair everywhere, and the sky turned from an impressive blue to the dreary gray she saw now. She bent her head and checked her watch. It was way passed her allotted time. 'I've been gone to long.' At that thought she hurried her pace. Moments later she spied the familiar shop in the not too far off distance. 'Just one more block'   
  
Finally she made it to the small building. The flower shop that her mother always dreamed of running. Now her and her father kept the dream alive by running the shop themselves. The business was only a few years old, financially, they were doing well. Of course they didn't live a luxurious lifestyle, but they made ends meet with the occasional perks here and there. An added plus was that she always knew what kind of flowers her friends were getting from their boyfriends.   
  
She stopped in front of the door, quietly praying to whomever would listen, her father wouldn't be to mad because she had been gone longer that she had said she would. Taking a deep   
  
"Hi Father! Sorry I was…so…..late," There was no one at the front counter of the floral shop. Again. "Father!" she yelled, 'He's probably in the back.' . The young girl looked over at the register. It was open. Again. She gave a long frustrated sigh. 'He left it open again! I don't understand how hard it is to remember to close it.' She walked over to the counter and reached behind to give it a hard push to shut it.   
  
Passing the rows of beautiful flowers, some put together in bouquets and others just by themselves, she went to the door that read 'Employees Only', which inevitably lead to the back room of the shop, "Father, you left the cash register open again." She called out, fully expecting to hear the usual apology. Frowning when she heard none , she open the door and walked down the dim hall to the back room where the safe was. She looked about the dimly lit room not seeing her father's gray head hunched over the money books. "Fath--" Her foot hit something. She looked down and froze.  
  
'NO!…nononononono………..it's not real…noooo.'   
  
Everything stopped.   
  
The wind, the clock on the wall, her heart, everything stopped. There on the shiny, white tile floor of the small flower shop was a bloody and broken mass that was her father. The surrounding pool of red still growing  
  
"….D..da..Daddy?" Her voice went unnaturally high and her knees gave way as she landed unceremoniously next to him, coating her lower legs in the slick substance. She could see her father's ash gray face. What was left of his chest was a gory hole She reached for his hand and held it in a death grip. It was so cold. "Daddy, wake up. Please wake up, Daddy." Placing her free hand on his shoulder, she gave him a shake. "Please wake up." She shook him again harder. "I'm so sorry for being late Daddy…..Come on, wake up Daddy…..Please" she kept on shaking him, trying to rouse him. "I didn't mean to be late…….Wake up Daddy, wake up….Open you eyes, please…Dadd --*gasp*"  
  
Two brilliant green eyes looked up at her. He tried to say something, make a noise even, but his bloody lips moved without a sound. But finally "Rin." it came out groggy and cracked.  
  
"Daddy?" She smiled and squeezed his hand.  
  
He tried to speak again. "Rin."   
  
That was her spark of hope. "Daddy." Her voice less frantic than it was before. "It's going to be okay." Tears of relief began to form. She gave his hand another squeeze, nothing happened. Her father's hand completely limp. And he just stared at her, not blinking. "Daddy?!" Rin's voice went into that uncontrollable high pitch once more. She shook his shoulder again, this time his head lolled to one side. Her tears quickly turned into those of horror, disbelief, and sorrow. Her chin quivered and the tears rolled down her cheek.   
  
"no. daddy no. don't leave me alone…………."   
  
And it came full force. Her body wracked with sobs. Her hand repeatedly stroked his once gray, but now red stained hair, not caring about the blood that now covered her hands.  
  
She was alone.  
"Max, I heard something'!" It came from behind the back door.  
  
"What?!? I thought you got the old man!" Another voice, presumably 'Max'.  
  
"I did! There's someone else!" The first man's voice replied.  
  
"Then what the hell are you standing around for? Get the hell in there and get rid of them" 'Max' shouted.  
  
Apparently the other man complied because the door opened and he walked in. Rin gave one last look to her father before the man saw her. "I'll see you soon, Daddy." And kissed his cheek, then stood up on shaken legs.  
  
She shook with the effort, crying the last of her tears. She stared at the sandy, brown haired man in the eye. The man who killed her father no more than a few minutes ago. He was about to claim a second life.   
  
She took a quick breath   
  
"Shoot me."   
  
Loud and clear.   
  
The man brought out his gun, cocked it, took aim, and pulled the trigger. Rin's left shoulder jerked back. She gave no shout of pain. She felt no pain, looking down to where her father lay, that's where her pain was. She looked at the shoulder, her life began to pour out of the wound and over her already stained clothes. It wasn't enough.   
  
"Again." The man looked at her like she was crazy, thinking the girl should be crying, begging for her life, but wasn't. He shrugged, cocked his gun once more, took aim, and let loose with another bullet.  
  
She doubled over at the forced of it, but stood straight. Rin put her attention where the blood was gushing out. Right under her ribcage. There was a slight twinge of pain. Her own pool of blood began to form around her feet. She watched in morbid fascination, as the pool began to grow, finally touching her father's and mixing with it. That was more like it. Rin gave the man one last glare. It may have been only a second or two, it felt like hours. She closed her eyes for the last time, silently wondering if her mother would greet her and her father at the gates of heaven. 


End file.
